


Merle's sight

by darus_rovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Warning: homophobia, Wedding, Writing request, and others of the gang too, brothers fighting, i'm trying to tag without spoiling, mention of violence, merle finds out, merle is trying, paul cries in the end, rick grimes being an good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Request: Desus ft. Merle Dixon, but it’s realistic. Like, something from Merle’s POV that spans a decade. The first time he finds out about them, it comes to a full on fist fight and deeply hurtful things are said. And maybe Daryl and Merle don’t talk for a while after. And it takes a long time for Merle to accept Daryl’s gay and even longer for him and Jesus to learn to accept each other’s place in Daryl’s life and be family.





	Merle's sight

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on my friend's tumblr so now i'm writing it. two months later.
> 
> link to the ask -> http://scramblingminds.tumblr.com/post/174056626101/request-desus-ft-merle-dixon-but-its
> 
> hope you like it!
> 
> kudos / comments / feedback are highly appreciated!

_Merle didn't understand. He didn't want to. He didn't approve._

 

His younger brother had been all sketchy about a girl he was seeing. Now, otherwise what everyone thought, Merle wasn't stupid. Idiot maybe, but not stupid. Usually a beer in his hand he watched Daryl get ready for the dates. It had been going on for a rough month.

"C'mon, brother. Giv' me a lil' somethin'. What's she look like?" Merle asked, leaning against the door frame of Daryl's room.

Daryl himself sighed, "Well, long hair"

He had been very, very quiet about who he had been seeing, Merle didn't even know the name.

"Ya gon' be grabbing it later tonight?" Merle snickered.

Daryl looked at his idiot brother. "Oh I'm gonna"

Merle saw something in his brother's eyes. It wasn't like Daryl was lying, but something was.... off.

 

  
It had been a little over two months, Merle had almost forgotten about Daryl's date. They sat on the front porch one night when Daryl stated, "You remember Aaron?"

"Yer friend?" Merle asked.

"Yeh. He got married last night"

"Oh yeah? Make my congrats to the husband an' wife, brother" Merle took a sip from his beer.

"It's husband and husband, actually" Daryl corrected.

Merle's look was mixture of disapproval and disgust. He shook his head and muttered, "Crazy faggots"

Daryl felt pain in his heart.

 

  
Another few months went by with Daryl's secret dates. This time Merle decided to follow his little brother around for a bit, until he'd find out who his date was. He followed Daryl to the park, seeing him walk toward a bench with someone with long hair sitting on it.

"Tha' gotta be her" Merle muttered to himself.

To Merle's absolute surprise, when the long haired turned around and revealed a long beard. Daryl was kissing a man. Merle felt betrayed. Disgusted. Like he had failed as a big brother. He decided to drive away.

  
Merle had opened a whiskey bottle once he arrived back home, he sat on the couch and waited.

When Daryl and Paul arrived, they thought they were alone. Merle wasn't supposed to be there that night. The couple stepped in kissing, hands around each other's waists.

"Oh dear god" Merle said in disgust.

Daryl has never reacted as fast. He turned around shocked, and scared, facing his older brother. " _Merle_?"

He stood up from the couch and threw the whiskey bottle on the wall. "So, you're a faggot, huh?"

"Merle, ye're drunk. Let's talk tomorrow" Daryl raised his hand, ready for anything.

"I always fuckin' knew. Ye kno? ye were always too fairy. Old man was right, after all. Yer just a fucking worthless fag" Merle spat.

"You done?" Daryl asked in anger, gritting his teeth.

"Lemme see that boy toy of yers, mh? Wha' kind of a fag falls for Daryl anyway?" Merle snickered.

"Bro, shut the fuck up. Ye don't know him. He ain't my boy toy. Yer just a selfish prick" Daryl said, pushing his brother.

That escalated to a full on fist fight in the small apartment. Daryl even broke his brother's nose. After that night, they didn't talk for a year.

 

_Merle didn't accept. Daryl didn't accept that Merle didn't accept._

 

"You gotta move on" Rick said for the tenth time that night.

Daryl took a sip from his beer and shrugged, "He's my brother, man"

"No" Rick shook his head, "he's your blood. A brother, family, should love and support each other no matter what. I'm your brother and I'm telling you, it doesn't matter that Merle don't accept"

 

Daryl sighed. The wedding was in 6 months and he was battling about Merle. To invite him or not to. The guy didn't even approve his relationship with Paul, and he is not going to risk that his brother will ruin their wedding day.

The wedding day was coming fast and it stressed Daryl. He mostly didn't care what theme it was or how it looked, he had gotten his few demands in. White suit and Led Zeppelin. He left everything else to Paul. Who left everything to Maggie and Aaron.

 

"No" Daryl shook his head. "Absolutely not"

"Why not?" Paul pleaded. "A bear would be amazing!"

"We are not having a wild animal carry our rings to us. No. Nope nope not happening" Daryl crossed his arms. "A dog, _maybe_ "

"A dog it is!" Paul cheered.

 

Paul and Daryl were the perfect couple. Both of them had learn to compromise. They were different enough to be good together. People say dreamers should marry dreamers and realists should marry realists. Truth is, dreamers need realists from jumping too far into the sky and well, realists without dreamers? They might never get off the ground.

This applied to them perfectly.

 

It was 2 weeks until the wedding, when Paul Rovia appeared on Merle's door.

"Wha' in the hell are ya doin' here?" Merle asked.

"Daryl and I are getting married" Paul explained.

Merle kept his disgust inside and said "So ye still fucking my baby brotha?"

"Actually, we switch a lot" Paul grinned when he saw Merle clench his fists, continuing "the wedding is in two weeks. I don't care if you show up or not, but I know Daryl is going to regret if no one even gave you the chance"

Merle stood there quiet, watching how Paul walked away.

 

  
When the big day showed up, Paul was slightly more worried if Merle shows up, than actually marrying Daryl.

They stood at the altar and Paul kept looking into the crowd.

"The hell ya lookin' at?" Daryl asked.

Paul faced his very-soon-to-be-husband, saying "Nothing"

 

  
The ceremony went well. What Glenn loved the most, was the dog bringing the rings. Of course. Everyone ate cake, danced, listened to Led Zeppelin. Time was already past 8 and people began to leave.

That's when Merle showed. He was wearing the cleanest clothes he could find, an envelope in his hand.

Daryl stood up, Paul and Rick following his lead. "The hell you doing in here?" he grunted.

"Paul, uhh" Merle stammered, "he uhh, invited me"

"Excuse me?" Daryl turned to his new husband.

"I did, Daryl. But I had to give him a chance"

Daryl took a deep breath and nodded, looking at his blood relative. "Wha' ya want?"

"Just... Wanted to, uhh, give you this" he said, and left on the quiet.

 

Daryl opened the envelope and saw it was a greeting card. It said " _Congrats you gays!_ " with a tiny rainbow heart. He felt tears form in his eyes.

He chuckled and whispered, "Stupid Merle"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Merle started getting used to the fact that his baby brother was, indeed, a gay man. But it was only years later, when he and Paul started getting along. Mostly it was in the family gatherings, sitting far as possible from each other, not even making eye contact. If they talked, a fight would occur. Sometimes it's just better to sit back and not say a word.

5 years after the wedding, it was Christmas day. Time for family to get together and spread love and joy. Everybody was going to be there. And Daryl thought it would be the perfect opportunity to share the big news about the addition to their family.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked, grabbing his husband's hand. "Merle's here"

"I know" Daryl nodded, biting his lip, "he can suck it up"

They both smiled brighter than sun and stood up when everyone was finished with their Christmas meal. Daryl cleared his throat.

"Everyone, we uhh... Paul and I have an announcement to make" Daryl started.

Michonne gasped, "You're pregnant"

Everyone started laughing and chuckling, but when Paul continued "Technically, yes" everyone dropped dead silent.

"What?" Rick asked.

"We're adopting a baby" Daryl finished.

The couple were holding their breaths as no one spoke or smiled, until Glenn cheered "It's a mini-Dixon!"

After him, everyone cheered. They heard about dozen ' _congrats_ ' and ' _good for you_ '. Daryl was excited his family were so happy and joyful, until he looked at Merle. He sat at the other side of the table with emotionless look. The man stood up, threw his napkin at the table and left.

He left.

That hurt Daryl more than anything. It was like someone had ripped his heart apart. He felt tears in his eyes and he hurried to the kitchen to let them fall. In piece. He felt those tears fall down his cheeks and drop onto his chest, as he saw the old pick up truck drive away in the light snowing.

"Oh Pookie" was heard from the entrance.

Daryl wiped his tears away and turned around in reddish eyes to see Carol, with an apologizing face.

She walked closer and wrapped her arms around Daryl, who did the same. He let his forehead fall onto her shoulder.

"I can kill him, y'know. Just say the word" Carol cooed.

It made Daryl chuckle.

 

  
Christmas was coming to it's end. Everyone had left already, when the married couple enjoyed the warmth of the fire place and nice cup of tea. Paul was stroking Daryl's hair, when the doorbell rang.

They both got up to answer it. To their shock, it was Merle.

"Get lost" Daryl muttered, the tiredness clear from his voice.

"Wait, Daryl" Merle said when the door began to close. "M'sorry"

Daryl has never heard those words come out of Merle's mouth.

Merle handed them a gift bag. "It's somethin'... for the kid."

Paul took it and peeked inside. It was a small, plain white body suit for a baby that said ' _I love my dads_ '.

"It's time fer me to grow up, y'kno" Merle shrugged.

Daryl nodded, swallowed down his happy tears as he gave a hug to his brother. Both of the Dixon's smiled.

"See ya later baby brother" Merle said nodding, then he looked at Paul, "ye too, bro"

The man left and the door closed. Paul and Daryl looked at each other. There were tears in Paul's eyes.

"He called me bro"


End file.
